


Unexpected Encounter

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will/Jesse angry sex. Will goes to a gay bar and gets more than he bargained for when he sees the entertainment. Written in Jan 2012, and I still feel like I'm going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounter

A/N: Wrote this ages ago sometime during Season Two but before Jesse showed up again. Figured I may as well post it here.

Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Keys? Check. Condom? Will Schuester hesitated. He wasn't going to need one, was he? He was just going to check things out, see how it felt. Still, it doesn't hurt to be prepared. He sighed and slid the little square package in his pocket anyhow.

He and Emma had agreed to keep their distance over the break, and it was probably for the best. Emma was with Carl and was quick to remind him that he still had some issues to sort out on his own. Issues, yeah, that was what this was about.

His issues. That's why he was nervously preparing to visit a gay bar. Not in Lima, oh god, not in Lima. There was a bar in Carmel that was known for it's live music and tended to be more open minded about it's customers. That's where he was headed. He'd been with Terri for so long, so consumed by the easy hetero side of his bisexuality he hadn't explored the other side. At least, not face to face with another human being. Of course, if Terri had ever bothered to use his laptop she would have come off a lot better in the divorce settlement.

The drive to Carmel was uneventful, mostly spent beating himself up over telling kids every day that they should be themselves while he sneaks across county lines to hide who he is. After sitting in The Anchorman's parking lot watching couples of every combination come and go Will decided that he was being ridiculous and he may as well get a beer. It's not like he had to talk to anyone if he didn't feel like it.

The inside of the bar was trendy, but not overdone and Will relaxed a little as he grabbed a spot at the bar and ordered a Sam Adams. It wasn't long before a dark haired man came up to Will.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing at the stool next to Will.

"Uh, No. It's all yours." said Will, taking a long swig of his beer. The other man was dressed casually and simply and it helped to put Will at ease.

"I'm Jason," he said, "Don't think I've seen you here before."

"I'm Will, and no I guess you could say I don't get out much. Just checking things out."

Jason nodded, "I come here mostly for the entertainment, myself. Do you like music?"

"Yes, most kinds. The singer here is pretty good?" Will smiled, this was a topic he was okay with, but if the curtain opened to reveal Bryan Ryan he was leaving.

"The kid is something else," Jason said, "and not hard on the eyes either. See for yourself, he's about to go on."

Will shifted to watch the stage, and suddenly he wished it was Bryan up there. On the stage, in leather pants that clung to him like a second skin, was Jesse St. James.

Will's first instinct was to drop his beer bottle on the bar and run for it. There was just no way that this could end well. It was bad enough to be seen here by a student, but being seen by this student was a disaster. Jesse who had broken Rachel's heart with his games, who had trashed his choir room, who had a massive ego and a big mouth. Jesse who was now straddling the microphone stand belting out "Pour Some Sugar on Me" and making Will incredibly uncomfortable in the process. Still, he wasn't ready to leave. It had taken him two months just to find the guts to spend an evening here in the first place, and the thought of giving up now without even finishing his drink was disheartening to say the least.

He was going to need more alcohol if he was going to stay so he ordered a Long Island from the bartender and did his best to ignore the stage, where Jesse had moved on to "You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love)" from Avenue Q. Instead he turned to Jason and asked, "Is it always this intense?"

Jason chuckled, "This is nothing, you should check out some of the clubs in Columbus sometime."

"I think I'm going to have work up to that," said Will.

"Fair enough," said Jason who easily changed the subject, "Do you follow football?"

Will spent a while debating the fairness of the BCS with Jason while Jesse sang his way through some even more disturbing crowd pleasers including "I'm a Slave 4U" and a spectacularly filthy version of "Dancing with Myself" that would have made Artie cringe. He was working on quite a nice buzz by this point and he couldn't help but jump when the other man's cellphone went off. After a few quick words Jason closed his phone and gave Will an apologetic smile, "I have to go. It seems my nephew decided to use some scrap wood as a bike ramp and my sister needs me to stay with the baby while she takes him to the ER."

Will nodded, "Wow, hope everyone is okay. It was nice meeting you."

With Jason gone Will was out of distractions, but he knew he'd have to hang out for a while before he was okay to drive home. When Jesse started in with George Michael's "I Want Your Sex" he decided it was time to visit the men's room. That turned out to be a rather crucial mistake. It was on the way back that Jesse spotted him. The eye contact lasted just long enough for Jesse to raise an eyebrow before Will ducked his head and found a seat in the back. He knew he should leave. He couldn't really afford a cab, but he wasn't really sure he could afford to stay and face Jesse either, not with the effect the performance was having on him. Still, he felt like he had to have this confrontation.

If he'd needed any confirmation Jess St. James liked his mind games the end of the set was proof enough. The next three songs were Madonna's "Burning Up", Journey's "Wildest Dream" and a version of "Don't Stand So Close to Me" with the correct gender modifications. He was so fucked.

Finally Jesse's set was over and he announced a break. Will was determined to find him, say his piece and get the hell out of there even if it meant walking back to Lima. Earlier in the night he'd noticed a corridor that seemed to run behind the stage. He assumed there was some kind of dressing room or green room back there so he set off to find Jesse. He didn't have to go far. He turned the corner to find the younger man walking toward him with a towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Will asked, "Do they know how old you are?"

Jesse laughed, "I'm 19 you know. I'm an adult and I'm not a high school student any more. That's all that matters. I'm singing and I'm making money. Los Angeles isn't cheap. I'm going to UCLA remember?"

"Oh, I remember. I also remember how you treated Rachel and given that now you are singing here I have to wonder how deep your lies go." Will said, trying to keep his eyes off of Jesse's toned chest. The silk shirt that had carefully skimmed just an inch above those leather pants earlier was now hanging open.

"It wasn't all a lie. I did what was needed. And as for singing here, let's just say I'm flexible when it comes to my interests. Hell, I messed up the lead singer from that prep school the year before you made it to regionals. Some naive little sophomore, Blake? Blair? Something like that, at least I got some action out of him."

Between the amount of alcohol in his system and anger at the callous smirk on Jesse's face Will saw red and went after him. To Will's distress it only took a second and he found himself turned around and pressed against the wall of the corridor, his hands trapped above his head held in place by one of Jesse's.

"Now, if that's your idea of flirting no wonder you never got anywhere with Coach Corcoran, or that little guidance counselor you had the hots for. Of course, you're here too, so maybe you weren't that invested either."

Will tried to shove him off, "You're an ass, I'm not flirting with you."

"Really?" Jesse said, leaning close enough that Will could feel his breath on his neck, "I saw the way you were watching me. You may have noticed that most of the performance was meant for you."

Will had known that, it was kind of hard to ignore. His body certainly couldn't ignore it, or ignore how close the other man was standing now. There was really only one thing he could think of to say, "Fuck You".

He figured his message was received loud and clear when Jesse's mouth crashed down on his. The kiss was rough and almost painful, their teeth clashing against each other. Will's arms were suddenly free, just as he found himself trapped, his entire body pressed between Jesse and the wall. He didn't waste any time in shoving his hands under the open silk shirt and sliding his hands over Jesse's chest and shoulders, clutching at his back. Jesse's mouth moved to his neck, nipping and kissing at Will's throat just as he shifted a leg between Will's and pushed against his thigh.

Will groaned, and his own cock got impossibly harder in his pants as he thrust forward seeking friction in the same way. This was about lust and control, there was no false affection, no breathy moaning of each others' names. They found an angle that worked for both of them and kept at it, ignoring the fact that they were in an open hallway. Whether it was the anger, the novelty, or the musical foreplay it was clear this wasn't meant to be a long encounter. Will scraped his nails one last time against Jesse's back and buried his face against the other man's shoulder as they both thrust a few more times and came violently against each other.

After a few moments Will pushed Jesse away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew his eyes were wide and and he was still panting. Shit, he couldn't believe what he just did, or more accurately who he had just did it with. He had to get out of there, maybe Emma was right when she called him a slut. He didn't look back, but if he had he would have seen Jesse St. James smirk before calmly finishing his water bottle and retreating to his makeshift dressing room to change before his next set.


End file.
